


Go to Purgatory!

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, honourable mention of kate kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: A Tumblr prompt that I've been struggling with for a bit. It turned into a monster! It was just supposed to be a one-shot! Come shout at me on Tumblr at 29andahalfml....





	Go to Purgatory!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @haught-stuff: hey!! i was wondering if you're taking prompts. in case you are, could you do one a supercorp/wayhaught one: Lena and Nicole dated for a while when Haught was in the academy and lena in college. lena has some business or road trip near purgatory and decides to pay her ex-girlfriend/one of her best friend a visit after not seeing her for a long time + jealous!kara and jealous!wayverly (principally after lena calls nicole "haughtstuff") can feature sanvers too!

“Kara, come on!” Lena rolled her eyes as she hauled the last bag into the trunk of the SUV. For someone who has super speed, she’s incredibly slow. Lena huffed as she pulled the tailgate closed, leaning against it as she waited for her girlfriend. Kara had taken a couple of weeks off from CatCo and the DEO to accompany Lena on a business trip to Seattle; since the two of them had been so busy recently with work that they had hardly seen each other. J’onn had approved her break, and had insisted they take a DEO-approved car, because Lena had insisted they drive up the west coast instead of having Kara fly them there. Kara had grudgingly agreed to take turns driving with the brunette, who loved driving but never had the opportunity to do it. Lena felt a strong breeze, and rolled her eyes again as the blonde suddenly appeared in front of her, a sheepish grin spread across her face as she leaned over to press a kiss gently to Lena’s cheek.  
“Sorry.” Kara whispered as she pulled away, before dropping the keys to the car into Lena’s hand, throwing yet another apologetic grin over her shoulder as she hopped into the passenger seat of the car, settling in comfortably. Lena couldn’t hold back a small smile as she watched her girlfriend hop into the car, as she got in on the driver’s side. She leaned over the console to press a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek.  
“Ready?” Lena murmured, leaning her forehead gently against Kara’s shoulder. Kara nodded and hummed her approval as Lena started the car.

* * *

“Wow, Lena, this is _incredible_!” Kara gasped as they stepped into the hotel room. Lena grinned as she turned to tip the bellhop, who echoed Kara’s gasp as Lena handed him a hundred and nodded her thanks, proceeding to turn and quickly walk away. Closing the door, Lena hummed as she felt warm arms slip around her waist from behind, and soft lips pressing gently against the side of her neck.  
“Do you like it?” Lena murmured, reaching back to tangle her fingers gently into blonde hair.  
“Mmm-hmmm…” Kara hummed as she continued to press gentle kisses up Lena’s neck, stopping to nip gently at her earlobe. Lena shuddered as she felt Kara’s tongue flick out gently against her ear. “Do you want me to show you how much I like it?” Kara whispered, her breath warm against Lena’s cheek. Lena gasped as the blonde blew gently at her earlobe, the icy sensation followed by the warm laving of Kara’s tongue making her knees weak. Lena tilted her head to the side as Kara continued to trace her tongue along the shell of her ear, letting out a low moan. Clutching at strong arms that were wrapped around her, Lena felt all of her resolve melt away.  
“Please…” She breathed, as Kara lifted her into her arms to take her to bed.

* * *

Huffing in frustration, Lena’s heels clicked brusquely across the cold tile as she walked away from the third meeting she’d had today. The CEO had been in meetings with shareholders all week, but these past couple of days, she’d been meeting with private security companies as well as military and police representatives who were gaining more and more interest in the work L-Corp was doing, specifically in the field of defence against the insurgence of alien and demonic presence on the planet. Particularly frustrating had been a certain Agent Lucado, a bigot who reminded her of how her brother used to talk about aliens, with disdain and a sense of superiority. Lena was so lost in her simmering anger that she barely noticed where she was until her driver held the door to the town car open for her, and she realized she was at the restaurant she and Kara had decided to meet at. Nodding her thanks curtly, the pale brunette stepped out of the car and into the restaurant, forcing a smile as she saw Kara wave her over.  
“Hey.” Kara grinned as she stood to greet Lena, leaning over to brush her lips gently over the brunette’s cheek. “How were the meetings? Terrible?” Lena nodded silently, sighing quietly as she sat down stiffly, her frustration evident. Kara tilted her head, looking her girlfriend over, before standing again, pulling Lena to her feet. “Let’s get out of here. You look like this is the last thing you need.” The blonde murmured, gently slipping her hand into Lena’s.

* * *

“So, what happened?” Kara murmured, as she ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. They’d gotten back to the hotel and Lena had showered, they’d ordered room service and Kara had settled on her back, beckoning to the brunette to lay down with her. Lena groaned into Kara’s chest, rolling her eyes.  
“Stupid.” She muttered, wriggling to get closer to the blonde. “Bigots.” She huffed. “And then there were the old white men on top of that.” Kara hummed sympathetically, pressing her lips gently against Lena’s forehead. “One of them was particularly bad. This blonde agent from a government agency or whatever. I kicked her out and told her to fly someone else from her department out because I was so sick of her snide little comments.” Lena lifted her head, frowning. “I wish people would look at all of the good, instead of all the ways they hate you.” She leaned up to gently kiss the blonde, who hummed quietly in appreciation, warm hands slowly rubbing circles on Lena’s back.  
“So, is she going to do it? Fly someone else out?” Kara asked, as Lena settled her head back onto the blonde’s chest.  
“I guess I find out tomorrow.”

* * *

As she strode into the conference room that L-Corp had been using, Lena was relieved to see all familiar faces except for Lucado’s. She had hoped the angry, stuck up agent would heed her advice. She deduced that the newcomer, a well-built and muscular man, was the agent sent out to replace Lucado. As Lena took a seat and the head of applied sciences at L-Corp began speaking, she gave him a brief nod.

* * *

“Miss Luthor, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.” The replacement for Lucado held his hand out as he intercepted the CEO on her way out. Lena shook his hand.  
“No, I don’t believe I have, Mr…”  
“Dolls. Agent Xavier Dolls.” His smile was genuine and warm.  
“Agent Dolls. A pleasure. And, if I may ask, are you from the Seattle area?” The agent surveyed Lena curiously.  
“Miss Luthor, you know I’m here as a replacement for Agent Lucado.”  
“I didn’t want to assume.” Lena inclined her head slightly as she sized the agent up. “As for my question, Agent Dolls?” The agent gave a quiet laugh.  
“Purgatory, ma’am.” He was brief, but warm. Lena frowned, the name of the town seeming familiar.  
“Remind me again who the chief of police there is again?” Lena’s eyes narrowed, as she tried to place the name.  
“That would be Sheriff Nedley, ma’am.” Again, Dolls was brief, but not curt. Suddenly, Lena grinned at the agent.  
“Is there, by any chance, a Trainee Haught working in the department there?” Lena’s eyes sparkled as she finally recognized the name of the county.  
“There’s an Officer Haught, currently employed by the police department.” Dolls gave a brief nod. “I believe her first name is Nicole.” Lena let out a laugh.  
“Well, Agent Dolls, let me know when you’re leaving, I’d like to visit Purgatory and maybe you can help me get there.”

* * *

“Wait, we’re going to a town called _Purgatory?_ ” Kara looked at Lena as if the CEO had completely lost her mind. Lena grinned and nodded.  
“I have a very good friend who I’ve lost contact with. And Agent Dolls has offered to help me get there, as well as giving me the Sheriff’s phone number. I haven’t seen her in ages!” Lena sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and toeing off her shoes. Kara smiled.  
“Well, I haven’t seen you look this excited about anything in about a week and a half so if that’s what you want, let’s do it!” The blonde grinned as she tackled Lena to the bed, pressing kisses all over the CEO’s face.

* * *

The further they drove; the more confused Kara was. The town seemed like a small one, and she couldn’t understand why Lena wanted to be there. As they pulled up in front of the police department, Lena grinned widely, hopping out of the car and striding towards the redheaded police officer leaning in the doorway.  
“Hey, Haughtie.” Lena called, grinning as the redhead flushed. “Or do you still prefer Haught-stuff?”  
“Gotta say, I’m surprised you actually showed up, Lee.” Nicole grinned as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. “God, am I glad to see you in this godforsaken town.” She chuckled, before pulling back to look the CEO up and down. “You look good. Cali’s been treating you well, huh…”  
“Mmhmm. Not that you would know. Deserter.” Lena poked Nicole’s ribs gently and the redhead smirked.  
“I don’t want to see you ever again, Nicole! I hope you burn in hell, Nicole!” The officer spoke in an exaggerated, high-pitched voice. “God, Lee, you’re a drama queen.” The redhead grinned, wincing as the brunette smacked her arm. “I guess you got what you asked for. I’m stuck in Purgatory now.” Nicole’s smile was crooked as she gestured to the town. “Godforsaken Purgatory.” A brunette was slowly approaching, a frown on her face as she saw Lena; a face she didn’t recognize. Nicole’s face lit up as she saw Waverly.  
“Hey, baby.” Waverly leaned up to press her lips gently against the officer’s. “I brought you lunch.” Lena chuckled quietly, and Nicole shot her a dirty look.  
“You did well, Haught. _I_ would have _never_ brought you lunch.” A mischievous smile played around the Luthor’s lips as Waverly turned to face the newcomer. “I’m so sorry, how incredibly rude of me. Lena Luthor.” Lena held out her hand and gave the youngest Earp a warm smile. “We haven’t met. I’m sure I’d remember if we did.” Lena murmured, as Waverly blushed, shaking her hand. Inhaling sharply, Waverly did a double-take.  
“Wait, Lena Luthor? Are you… _the_ Lena Luthor? Of L-Corp? Oh my god, you’re…you’re…” Waverly stammered as she realized who she was speaking to. Still grasping Lena’s hand, Waverly looked up with wide eyes. “Oh my god, I’m not usually like this, sorry. I’m Waverly.” Nicole rolled her eyes as Lena grinned at her smugly.  
“She’s a terrible influence, is what she is.” Nicole chimed in, as Waverly turned even more red. Waverly turned to stare at the redhead, looking slightly scandalized.  
“She’s…she’s the youngest CEO California has ever seen! Nicole! She’s an icon!”  
“Well, I don’t know about icon. You flatter me, Waverly.” Lena’s voice was smooth and low, and she grinned as she turned to wave Kara over, who was still pretending not to listen to the conversation as she sat in the car. “This is Kara, my girlfriend. Kara, this is Nicole Haught. We met when –”  
“—when Ms. Luthor was an absolute player and had the hearts of every single girl at the academy.” Nicole rolled her eyes as she drawled, a glimmer of mischief in her eye. Kara looked at Lena, confused.  
“You never told me you went to a police academy…” Lena chuckled as she gestured for Nicole to explain.  
“Go for it. You clearly want to.” The CEO looked to the sky in mock exasperation. Nicole groaned.  
“You tell it better, Lee.”  
“Fine.” Lena huffed, crossing her arms as she stifled a grin, before turning to Kara. “It’s not that long of a story. I was living in Brooklyn at the time, because Lex was based in Metropolis and I wanted to be close, but not that close to him. Anyway, while I was there, Kate was still attending West Point, so I drove an hour to see her on weekends and stuff.” Lena shrugged and sighed, a grim look passing briefly over her face. “And then Nicole and I met and we dated briefly, before Nicole knew she wanted to be small-town cop in Purgatory.” She teased, and Nicole rolled her eyes.  
“Kate…as in… _Kate Kane_?!” Waverly gasped, looking starstruck. Lena grinned and nodded. Nicole rolled her eyes as she shot Lena a dirty look. “When she got discharged, she was a freaking legend! I’ve always looked up to her for standing for what she believed in!” The younger Earp raved, eyes wide.  
“Yeah. I mean…a legend is _one_ way to put it.” Lena shrugged, letting out a quiet sigh. Waverly frowned, feeling like she crossed a line. There was a short silence before Lena looked up at Nicole. “So…you of all people should know where I can get a whiskey around here, Haught-stuff.” A slow grin crept over Lena’s face and the officer turned a pretty shade of pink. Waverly frowned; she’d never seen Nicole so much as blink at someone flirting with her, and a strange feeling coiled in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two talk. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Waverly decided to bow out of the conversation; Jeremy needed help with some analysis anyway.  
“I…gotta get back to work, babe.” The brunette leaned up to brush her lips gently against the redhead’s cheek. Nicole nodded absentmindedly as she continued her conversation with Lena, and the strange feeling in her stomach grew into slight annoyance as Waverly turned quickly to go back into the police station.

* * *

“It was like I wasn’t even there, Wynonna!” Waverly whined as continued to translate a Latin text for Dolls, the annoyance taking her concentration away from her. Wynonna frowned as she looked over from the map she was studying, setting down her pencil.  
“What happened, babygirl?”  
“Her ex just waltzes into town and it’s like Nicole doesn’t even remember I exist anymore.” Waverly put down the text, frustrated. Wynonna crossed the room, hopping up on the table closest to Waverly and narrowing her eyes at her younger sister.  
“Do I need to shovel talk Nicole?” Wynonna’s voice turned dark as she pulled Peacemaker out of her boot. “Cause I got 16 inches that sends demons running.” Waverly gave her a strange look. “Okay, that came out _way_ dirtier than expected…” Wynonna mumbled under her breath. “Anyway. You picked the smart one, but she’s allowed to have her blonde moments.” Waverly sighed and put her chin in her palm.  
“To be honest, if my ex was a billionaire with her own company and several degrees I’d be pretty taken with her too.” The younger Earp groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Peeking out from between her fingers at Wynonna, she spoke again. “I’ve never really felt like this before.”  
“What? Jealous? Because I clearly remember being shot at and told to slip into a coma when I was on top of _your_ ex.” Wynonna set the gun down and crossed her legs. Waverly rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.  
“That was Champ though, I didn’t really feel anything for him. I just did it cause it felt like the right thing to do…” Waverly sighed. “Am I jealous? Because I have no reason to be, right?”  
“I don’t think so.” Wynonna shrugged. “Then again, I’m not really the poster child for healthy relationships so maybe I’m not the best person to ask.” The older sister leaned over to shut the book on Waverly’s desk. “Come on, let’s head back to the homestead and watch the Big Bang theory and take shots every time the laugh track comes on.” Wynonna tugged Waverly to her feet.  
“We’re gonna die of alcohol poisoning, Wynonna!”  
“Waverly…don’t be ridiculous. We’re Earps.”

* * *

Kara had never really felt jealous before. _Most of me knows I don’t have the right to be. Lena’s allowed to do whatever she wants to, and I don’t get to control that. Who are you, Mon-El?_ The blonde rolled her eyes at herself as she busied herself by shoving more nachos into her mouth, her current substitute for potstickers.  
**K: Alex, I don’t know why I am, but I feel like I’m jealous?? Help??**  
She sighed quietly as she shot off a quick text to her sister; Alex had always had a better grasp of what Kara was going through than she did herself. She winced imperceptibly as Nicole and Lena laughed loudly at an old story that Lena was telling, and Nicole was leaning closer and closer to the Luthor. Kara gritted her teeth as she focussed solely on the plate of nachos in front of her. Never mind that Shorty’s was packed in the evening and way too many things were happening. _Just focus on one thing so your senses aren’t overloaded_. Alex’s voice resonated in her head as the blonde sat there, fiddling with her nachos for what seemed like an eternity before Alex texted her back.  
**A: Sorry, was in the lab. Is Lena doing something?**  
Frowning slightly, Kara sent back a series of texts explaining the situation, hoping Alex would give her a different perspective on it. She tried her best to tune out Lena and Nicole, hoping that something else in the bar would catch her attention. When her phone rang, Kara shot an apologetic look to Lena and Nicole, showing Lena the screen.  
“Does that help a little?” Alex’s voice filtered through the phone speaker against Kara’s ear. The blonde sighed.  
“Yes, thank you. I love you. You are the best sister ever.” Alex chuckled on the other end of the line, as she poured herself a whiskey and sat down at her dining table, going through some case files at the end of the day. “Where’s Maggie?”  
“In the shower. We just got back from work.” The elder Danvers flipped open some files, picking up a pencil to try and make some notes for herself. There was a short, comforting silence as both sisters were content to stay in each other’s company, Kara sitting on the bench outside of Shorty’s. “Do you want to talk about it?” Alex finally spoke, as Maggie came out of the bathroom, padding over to peer over Alex’s shoulder. Alex mouthed Kara’s name as the detective nodded, still leaning over Alex’s shoulder at the case files.  
“I don’t know. Maybe. I mean I don’t think she would miss me if I flew back to National City right now and spoke to you in person.” Kara’s voice was laced with frustration.  
“Would you feel better if you did?” Alex asked, concerned for her sister’s wellbeing.  
“Not sure.” Kara mumbled non-committedly. Alex frowned, before Maggie gestured for her to FaceTime Kara.  
“Hang on, Kara. Maggie wants me to FaceTime you so she can talk to you too. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah, definitely!”

* * *

“Hey, little Danvers.” Both Alex and Maggie’s faces greeted her warmly as she picked up the video call. Kara waved, as Maggie leaned her chin on Alex’s shoulder to get into frame. “What’s going on with Luthor over there?” The detective smiled sympathetically as Kara sighed.  
“I just feel like Mon-El. I don’t have the right to be, but I feel like Lena’s more interested in Nicole than she is in me right now. Which is fine, she has every right to be.” Kara flushed, stammering. “I don’t…own her. She can do whatever she wants – ”  
“ – Kara it’s okay if you’re jealous. Obviously Mon-El was a different type of jealous, but it’s natural to feel that way.” Maggie shrugged, a sheepish grin creeping onto her face. “I get jealous with this one sometimes too, because that’s just my insecurity, you know?” Kara frowned, looking pensive. Alex smirked and pressed a soft kiss to Maggie’s cheek.  
“I’m…not sure I understand.” The blonde crinkled her nose.  
“In relationships, we put a lot of trust in the other person, which isn’t always easy. I mean, it isn’t for me, anyway.” Maggie rubbed the back of her neck, straightening as she cleared her throat nervously. “It takes a while until you understand that letting go of the possessive feeling is you trusting the other person to not do the things you’re scared they’ll do.” The detective shrugged again, before she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.  
“She’s right, Kara. Sometimes you just gotta understand that certain things are out of your control. If someone wants to cheat, they’re going to do it whether you’re being jealous and possessive of them or not.” Alex reached down for Maggie’s hand. “But maybe the feeling’s just different because this is…”  
“Because she’s Lena.” Kara huffed, rolling her eyes. “Because she’s incredible. And I’m totally fully aware of how incredible she is, but like…I guess sometimes other people think so too?” The blonde looked confused, and she frowned. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just –”  
“—we get it.” Maggie grinned as she shrugged offhandedly. “Besides, it sounds kind of like Officer Haught has her own jealous girlfriend to deal with. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, Kara…”  
“Kara, she’s so into you it’s gross.” Alex rolled her eyes as the blonde’s delighted laughter filtered through her speaker.  
“I’ll let you guys go to bed. Alex, can you send me –”  
“I’ll send you the encrypted case files.” The elder Danvers grinned as she and Maggie both waved goodbye.  
“Love you, Kara.” Maggie murmured softly.  
“Love you guys too. Night.”

* * *

Kara stayed on the bench outside of Shorty’s until she could hear Lena and Nicole’s slurred voices calling it a night. Nicole was apparently going to the Earp homestead and gave Lena the key to her apartment so they could have somewhere to stay.  
“Bye Kara! It was so nice meeting you!” The redhead giggled effusively, as she and Lena stumbled out of the bar. Kara grinned and waved as the officer put her white Stetson back on her head and ambled off. Lena sat down beside Kara and immediately shivered.  
“You left.” The Luthor pouted as she leaned on the blonde, her words slurred. “I missed you.”  
“I just had to talk to Alex for a bit. She and Maggie had a new case.” Kara lied, wrapping an arm around Lena. “Do you wanna head over to Nicole’s?” Lena nodded slowly, her eyelids drooping as Kara gently led her to the car and drove them over to the officer’s apartment.

* * *

 

Lena opened her eyes and groaned, burying her face back into the pillow as she felt the distinctive pounding of a massive hangover. Kara laughed quietly as she heard the sound, bringing over a large glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen.  
“You’re great. Have I told you how great you are? Cause you’re really great.” Lena mumbled quietly as she took the pills, drinking the water down as she willed her head to stop spinning. The brunette frowned as she reached for Kara, only to find the blonde sitting at the dining table, chin in her palm, scrolling through something on her phone.  
“Hungry?” The blonde called, absentmindedly as she stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll just run out and grab something.” The blonde was a blur as she disappeared out the door, leaving Lena feeling oddly bereft.

* * *

 

“Kara, is everything…okay?” Lena had taken a shower and changed, padding over to the blonde, who was on the couch, with a cup of coffee. The blonde looked up from her phone, giving Lena a half-hearted grin that barely reached her eyes, and the Luthor knew that something was wrong. “Did I say…something stupid last night?” Kara shook her head, looking down and her feet, blushing. Lena knelt in front of her and reached out to gently caress Kara’s cheek with her palm. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you.” The Luthor whispered, not trusting herself to speak without her voice cracking. She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as her heart sank. _I can’t believe I messed this up._  
“You didn’t.” Kara looked up quickly, pressing her lips gently to Lena’s forehead, and the brunette visibly relaxed, leaning into the blonde. “I just…I’m not sure if I’m allowed to feel the way I do.” Lena frowned as she looked up into Kara’s face, the hero’s cheeks pink.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“It’s…embarrassing.” Kara mumbled, looking away. There was a short silence that felt like a year to Lena before Kara spoke again. “I don’t like feeling jealous.” The blonde murmured, still avoiding Lena’s eyes.  
“Jealous? Kara, I’m…not sure I understand.” Lena’s eyebrows were knit in confusion, and Kara sighed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.  
“It just felt like you and Nicole got along a lot better last night than you usually do with me.” Kara’s face was red with embarrassment. “Which I know is totally none of my business! It’s not like you’re _mine_ or anything…and I hate that thought process, it’s just – ” The rest of Kara’s sentence was cut off when Lena’s lips were suddenly on hers, and the CEO climbed into her lap.  
“There’s a reason I’m with you and not with Nicole, baby.” Lena murmured, before continuing to kiss Kara, a whine rising softly from the back of her throat as the blonde’s hands were suddenly pulling her closer. “You’re amazing, Kara.” The blonde frowned and Lena tilted the superhero’s chin up as she looked into blue eyes. “You’re smart, and you’re caring, and you do so much for everyone around you.” Lena continued to press kisses along Kara’s jaw. “And you are so, _so_ sexy, Kara Danvers.” The brunette’s teeth tugged gently on Kara’s earlobe, and the blonde gasped, her grip on Lena tightening as the brunette groaned at the feeling of being pulled flush against Kara. Soft lips made their way down the blonde hero’s neck as Lena gently brushed golden locks aside, before leaning up to murmur quietly in Kara’s ear. “And I, Lena Luthor, am 100% yours.” Kara’s breath hitched, and a quiet groan rose from the blonde’s lips as Lena ground down on her lap, quiet gasps slipping from the CEO’s mouth.  
“Are you…are you sure that this is okay?” Kara pulled back. “Because I don’t want to think that this is something that’s okay if you’re uncomfortable…” Kara’s voice trailed off as Lena tugged her shirt over head. “God, Lena…”  
“I want this, Kara. I want you.” Lena murmured, feeling goosebumps on her skin as the blonde’s fingertips slowly trailed up her back. She shivered as Kara toyed with the clasp of her bra, the blonde’s eyes searching her face for any warning signs. “…please…” Lena breathed, before Kara leaned forward to slowly trail her lips along the line of her jaw. The Luthor tilted her head slowly to give the blonde more room, gently threading her fingers through Kara’s hair, pulling her closer as she felt Kara’s teeth on her neck. “Kara…” The blonde’s name was a plea that slipped through Lena’s lips, a soft moan that sent a jolt of heat straight through Kara’s body. Kara growled at the soft whimper as she traced her tongue over Lena’s many piercings, tugging at the gently with her teeth. “I want _you_.” Lena panted, her chest heaving as Kara’s hands were suddenly _everywhere_ , and oh _God_ if her underwear wasn’t ruined before it was now, as Kara’s hands moved down to grip her thighs, standing and lifting the brunette easily, her lips still on Lena’s collarbone.  
“Bed?” Kara’s voice was low, and Lena nodded quickly, and not even a second later she felt the bedspread underneath her, before Kara slowly crawled up her body, looking at her like she was a five-course meal. Another whimper worked its way out as the blonde settled over her hips, pinning them down effectively as the blonde kissed her way slowly down the expanse of pale skin that was her stomach, before nudging gently at Lena’s waistband. Lena nodded without hesitation and lifted her hips as her pants came off.  
“Still feeling jealous?” An eyebrow quirked upwards as the brunette looked up at Kara. The blonde grinned wickedly.  
“Jealous? Of who?” Kara purred, as her fingers gently stroked at Lena’s folds through damp fabric, and the brunette’s hips bucked upwards, a gasp echoing in the room. “I thought you were all mine…”


End file.
